Marriage Life
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YUNJAE] Ketika kebosanan hadir di antara mereka, lantas apa yang harus dilakukan?


Marriage Life

Pair: Yunho-Jaejoong/Yunho-Ahra

Warning: YAOI/boyslove, AU, Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, alay, gak jelas, dapat membuat saraf mata jadi tegang.

P.S: All of Jaejoong's POV!

.

.

Ketika aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku menikah dengan pacarku. Usia kami sama. Kami sama-sama berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika kami memutuskan untuk menikah.

Orang-orang bilang kami terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan menikah, tapi kami tidak peduli. Karena saat itu yang kami pikirkan hanya kami saling mencintai dan kami ingin bersama.

Ibuku pernah berkata bahwa pernikahan itu bukanlah permainan. Tujuan menikah bukan untuk bercerai, tetapi menjalankan perintah Tuhan. Beliau berkata bahwa kami masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti apa itu pernikahan. Terlalu naif untuk mengerti apa itu pernikahan dan cinta. Banyak hal yang harus kami pikirkan. Materi dan juga kebahagiaan. Beliau juga pernah berkata apakah kami akan bisa menjaga rasa kami sampai tua kelak, dan aku rasa aku sekarang sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kini, diusiaku yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun, aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak bahagia.

Pernikahanku gagal—setidaknya aku kira begitu.

Bahkan, sampai usia anakku yang kini sudah mencapai sepuluh tahun, aku rasa rumah tanggaku malah semakin parah.

''Kau mau ke mana, sayang?'' aku dengan cepat bertanya ketika melihat anak laki-lakiku mengeluarkan sepedanya dari bagasi.

Wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum lebar khas anak-anak.

''Mau main sama Yoochun dan Junsu, Mom.''

Aku tersenyum mengerti dan berkata hati-hati padanya. Begitu melihatnya menjauh, aku menghela napasku.

Ketika aku melahirkan Changmin—nama anakku—dulu diusiaku yang kedelapan belas tahun, aku dan Yunho begitu bahagia. Kami begitu antusias dengan kehadiran Changmin ditengah-tengah kami.

Yunho akan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk kami ditengah kesibukan kuliahnya. Aku tidak lanjut kuliah karena hamil Changmin. Setiap akhir pekan, kami akan jalan-jalan dengan bayi kecil kami ke taman dekat rumah.

Hal itu sering kami lakukan sampai usia Changmin yang ke lima.

Sampai kemudian sewaktu Changmin berumur tujuh tahun, semuanya berubah.

Ku pikir pernikahanku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku tahu bahwa aku salah. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai bosan dengan Yunho dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Seks yang kami jalani terasa begitu hambar, tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai akhirnya aku dan Yunho saling menarik diri.

Kami satu rumah, tetapi seperti orang asing.

Tak ada lagi ciuman seperti awal-awal pernikahanku.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata cinta dari bibir kami.

Kami hidup seperti layaknya orang yang baru saling mengenal.

Saling tak peduli satu sama lain.

.

.

''Aku pulang.''

Ku lihat Yunho melepas jasnya. Aku dengan segera mengambil jas itu dan meletakkan di tempat khusus yang tersedia.

Kemudian Yunho bergabung dengan Changmin yang sedang sibuk merakit legonya.

Menghembuskan napas, aku memutuskan untuk berbaring nyaman di sofa.

Memikirkan pernikahan kami yang semakin tidak bahagia.

Sampai kapan pernikahan ini akan bertahan? Setidaknya itulah yang sering ku pikirkan. Aku dan Yunho sudah seperti orang asing, pernikahan kami rusak, tapi anehnya kami belum memutuskan untuk bercerai. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat kami memutuskan tidak—belum berpisah. Changmin? Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya, tapi kupikir ada alasan lain dibalik itu.

''Bisakah kau buatkan aku secangkir teh, Jae?''

Aku terhempas dari lamunanku. Aku mengangguk, tidak banyak kata yang bisa kubicarakan dengannya. Anggukan saja sudah mewakili beribu kata. Ketika aku sampai di dapur, aku bisa melihat Changmin yang tertawa riang bersama ayahnya.

Bukan itu.

Lebih karena terhenyak melihat Yunho yang tertawa tanpa beban. Sudah sangat jarang aku melihat Yunho tertawa belakangan ini.

Dan melihatnya tertawa membuatku mengingat kenangan lama kami.

.

.

Suatu hari ketika aku baru saja selesai berbelanja bulanan, iseng-iseng aku ingin ke café dekat supermarket. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di pelataran parkir café. Ketika akan membuka pintu mobil, aku tertegun. Aku melihat Yunho dengan seorang wanita cantik yang ku ketahui bernama Ahra.

Go Ahra sendiri adalah kekasih Yunho dua tahun belakangan ini. Ya, aku memang tahu kalau Yunho mempunyai orang lain, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan tidak merasa sakit ketika melihatnya tertawa lepas bersama Ahra.

Mungkin saja jika saat ini usiaku baru dua puluhan awal, aku sudah akan menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Yunho tertawa lepas bersama seorang wanita, terlebih wanita itu adalah kekasihnya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

Apakah aku sudah tidak mencintai Yunho lagi?

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Lebih baik begitu.

Ketika aku menstater mobilku dan mengemudikannya menjauhi café, aku lantas berpikir…

Adakah yang bisa kuharapkan dari pernikahan kami?

.

.

Suatu hari selepas aku menidurkan Changmin, aku segera menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat. Aku begitu lelah. Changmin baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas dan pestanya sampai larut malam mengingat besok adalah hari libur. Tadi, saat melihat wajah bahagia Changmin, begitu banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Lebih-lebih lagi jika mengingat pernikahanku dan Yunho yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kandas. Apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin jika kedua orang tuanya berpisah? Akankah dia baik-baik saja? Changmin masih sangat muda untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Papa dan Mamanya.

Dan seandainya benar jika aku dan Yunho berpisah, aku tidak akan tega melihat wajah kecewa putera semata wayangku nantinya.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku terhenyak, lebih tepatnya terkejut. Ini bukan kamarku dan Yunho, melainkan kamar loteng. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakiku melangkah ke kamar ini karena aku sama sekali tidak sadar jika aku berjalan menuju kamar ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak ke sini—mungkin sudah hampir empat tahun ini.

Dulu, aku akan selalu ke kamar loteng jika sedang bermasalah dengan Yunho. Menikah muda membuat kami banyak bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat dan karena itu aku selalu menuju kamar loteng untuk menenangkan diri dari permasalahanku dan Yunho. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang menyerupai langit-langit gereja membuatku merasa nyaman dan tidak sadar tertidur. Ketika bangun, aku sudah melupakan permasalahanku dengan Yunho.

Aku rasa setelah kami berusia dua puluh tahun, aku dan Yunho sudah jarang bertengkar, mungkin karena kami menjadi lebih dewasa seiring bertambahnya usia dan juga Changmin kami yang bertambah besar jadi kami harus bisa menurunkan ego kami. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah ke kamar loteng ini.

Ketika aku mendudukkan diriku di atas ranjang kamar yang seprainya entah bagaimana bisa masih bersih, aku seperti melihat diriku ketika berusia delapan belas tahun yang menangis berbaring di ranjang. Wajahku ketika itu terlihat sangat kusut dan menyedihkan.

Aku ingat. Ketika itu aku begitu mencemburui Yunho yang dekat dengan salah satu teman wanitanya yang bernama Soojin. Kami bertengkar hebat dan aku mengunci diriku di kamar ini. Tidak kuliah membuat diriku insecure dengan keadaan dan dilanda ketakutan yang berlebihan. Saat itu yang ku pikirkan adalah; aku tidak kuliah, Yunho kuliah, dia bisa saja mendapat seseorang yang lebih dariku apalagi dari segi pendidikan. Aku tidak bisa memantaunya setiap detik dan Yunho begitu marah denganku yang pencemburu. Dia bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau dia akan berselingkuh karena dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Aku tersenyum miris.

Bahkan sekarang, ketika Yunho benar-benar berselingkuh, aku tidak peduli. Dulu mungkin aku akan marah besar dan langsung menceraikannya, tapi sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan diriku diranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

KLEK.

Seketika bayanganku memudar ketika mendengar suara handle pintu yang bergerak terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya menampilkan seorang pria dewasa yang raut wajahnya tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Aku merasa napasku tercekat.

Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum menawan yang selama dua tahun terakhir jarang ku lihat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Akhirnya, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar yang bahkan sampai saat ini tetap membuatku nyaman, bahkan aku tidak menolehkan kepalaku saat Yunho ikut membaringkan dirinya di sisiku.

Aku bingung.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Semuanya terasa aneh.

''Jae…'' aku rasa dia memanggilku tapi aku tetap tidak berpaling. Aku tahu aku pengecut, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika aku menatap wajahnya.

''Jaejung-ah,''

Jemarinya yang besar menggenggam jemariku, membawa tanganku yang tidak seberapa besar dari miliknya tenggelam dalam genggaman hangatnya. Aku merasa mataku memanas. Yunho tidak pernah memanggilku dengan Jaejung lagi setelah kami merenggang dan aku merindukan itu. Jaejung adalah panggilan kesayangan Yunho. Ketika semua orang memanggilku Jaejoong, dia justru memanggilku Jaejung, katanya karena Jaejung mengandung nama kami berdua, Jae untukku dan jung untuk marganya. Manis, bukan?

''Aku minta maaf,'' Yunho berujar dan kali ini aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

Napasku kembali tercekat.

Suasananya begitu terasa canggung. Sudah lama kami tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

''Maaf untuk apa?''

''Maaf untuk semuanya,''

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membalasnya. Lidahku kelu dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Pertanda apakah ini?

Aku menatap jemari kami yang bertautan ketika Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

''Aku merasa menjadi suami yang buruk untukmu dan ayah yang gagal untuk Changmin,'' Yunho mulai bicara, ''Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan pernikahan kita sedari awal dan malah membiarkannya semakin rusak,''

Aku menahan napas.

''Ku kira awalnya ini hanya bosan biasa dan lama-lama pasti akan membaik,'' Aku bergerak gelisah, ''Tapi semakin lama aku tahu bahwa ini salah. Kita tidak baik-baik saja dan pernikahan kita sampai diambang batas,''

''Yunho—apa kau akan—'' aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat tatapan Yunho menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar loteng.

''Sudah seharusnya aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dari dulu, bukannya malah menjadikannya berlarut-larut,'' Yunho masih tetap menerawang, ''Dan aku ke sini untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan di antara kita.''

Aku merasa pikiranku blank.

Kemungkinan pernikahanku akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

''Aku minta maaf Jaejung-ah, untuk semua yang telah ku lakukan padamu,'' Yunho kembali berujar dan aku memilih menatap jemariku yang menghilang dalam genggaman Yunho, ''Ku kira pernikahan kita akan baik-baik saja. Ku kira kebosanan ini hanya untuk sementara. Tapi ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Ahra aku tahu bahwa aku salah, pernikahan kita kemungkinan besar akan hancur,''

Genggaman tangan Yunho semakin erat.

''Aku sudah lama memikirkan ini, bisakah kita memperbaiki pernikahan kita yang rusak?''

Seketika aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Yunho. Yunho kini menatap wajahku. Wajah kami sangat dekat dan aku dengan cepat memalingkan wajahku karena canggung.

''A-aku tidak tahu,'' bisikku jujur.

Yunho menghela napas, ''Aku tahu ini sangat berat. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kan?''

Aku mengangguk ragu.

''Aku pun mungkin begitu. Tetapi, pikirkanlah Changmin. Pikirkan juga alasan kenapa kita menikah. Pikirkan kenangan buruk di antara kita maka kau akan tahu maksudnya,'' jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho ucapkan, ''Dulu kita menikah karena saling mencintai, kenapa kita tidak bisa mencoba untuk saling mencintai lagi padahal dulu bisa. Dan jangan memikirkan kenangan manis antara kita, Jae. Pikirkan kenangan buruk antara kita maka kau akan bersyukur.''

Aku tahu Yunho benar.

Kami dulu saling mencintai dan mustahil jika cinta di antara kami secepat itu akan hilang begitu saja.

Dan juga tentang kenangan buruk. Ya, Yunho juga benar. Ketika kami hanya memikirkan kenangan manis diantara kami, maka kami tak akan pernah bersyukur. Kenangan buruk akan selalu membuatmu bersyukur dan ingat tujuan pernikahanmu. Saat kami bertengkar, kami tidak langsung memutuskan untuk bercerai. Kenangan buruk itu ada karena kami saling menyayangi, kan?

Lalu Changmin. Jika memang tak pernah ada cinta di antara kami, maka Changmin tak akan pernah ada di dunia. Changmin ada karena doa kami pada Tuhan.

''Lalu… bagaimana dengan Ahra?''

''Aku sudah memutuskannya,'' Yunho menatapku, ''Maafkan aku sudah sempat berpaling darimu.'' Katanya tulus.

''Dan maafkan aku juga karena cintaku padamu terkikis,''

''Jadi.. kita saling memaafkan?'' kata Yunho.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami kemudian saling melempar senyum dan terdiam.

''Aku harap kita bisa mempertahankan pernikahan ini sampai kita tua kelak,'' kataku tulus.

Yunho mengangguk, ''Ku harap juga begitu.''

Ketika kemudian Yunho memelukku seperti saat kami baru menikah, aku menangis karena tiba-tiba saja terbayang pasangan muda yang saling bertengkar, aku dan Yunho dulu. Dan Yunho juga ikut menangis, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Mungkin menyesali pernikahan rusak kami selama ini empat tahun ini?

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu, kami menangis bersama dengan makna masing-masing.

Sebelum memejamkan mataku, dari balik mataku yang basah, aku seperti melihat bayanganku dan Yunho ketika kami menikah dulu.

Di sana ada Jaejung muda yang terlihat bahagia dan Yunho muda yang juga bahagia.

Lantas, kemanakah kebahagiaan itu jika kami tidak memulainya lagi malam ini?

.

.

END

Hahai, absurd, ya? .

Ara buat Fanfic ini sih buat para pasangan yang lagi bosan sama istri/suami karena berbagai masalah. Aku sih berharap dipikirin lagi. Jangan berpikiran pendek.

Yah, semoga pesan dari cerita ini nyampe aja deh yaa :D


End file.
